godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kazeshina/Arc 1, Chapter 8: Collapse
Yeeey! I passed! (if some biches does't change their minds ^^) so i can finally sleep and eat ._. and! post mine idea about next chapter which i will finish later... *sleepy* fuuu i wonder if i could sleep with this euphoria... '' '''Present' Kaze: Tatsumi behind you! I shouted at him but I knew he won't be able to dodge or block 'cuz of annoying Fierce Kongou. I run and blocked the poison shot from Zygote by my body. I didn't felt in first sec anything just only hit by something. I slashed that thing and wanted turn at Kongou but I lost my balance and felt on knees. My vision starting blurry … About hour back I went to lobby where was already waiting Tatsumi and Soma. Kaze: What are you doing here… Soma: We're going on mission no you idiot did you forgot what did Lindow said? Lindow: appeared from nowhere What did I said? Soma and Kaze: … Lindow: Aw, kids you can't imagine how happy I'm since you two are friends it seems my order was brilliant! Kaze: (We aren't friends! How can be we two friends if he is too emo and cold?!) tries smile Lindow: I saw reports from your latest missions, good job you two. Maybe in summer we should spend vacation together not like last time when you two went away… Soma: Tch… don't think we are friends or something… Lindow: Well good luck on your upcoming mission, see ya! I looked at him until he didn't disappeared in lift and then I gave hateful sight at Soma. I turned at Tatsumi with raised right eyebrow like if he could know about order. He just sighted and then went to Hibari. I followed him. Tatsumi: So Hibari-chan could you tell us more details? What did scouting team explored? Hibari: looking at her monitors ''Shun and Karel went to the Scarred Barricade and found here few Zygotes and one Fierce Kongou. They are waiting for reinforcements at the C sector. The aragami are in moving between H and K sectors. Kaze: Hmm why don't we make surprise attack from two sides? Tatsumi: You mean from C and G? Kaze: Yep the worst scenario will be “aragami went away by one of those sector” ''points at monitor where is map of the area Hibari: That should work what do you think Tatsumi-kun? Tatsumi nods and Hibari calls to scouting team and tells them about the plan. We went to storage room and picked up our God Arcs. Licca wished us good luck and then we exited Fenrir. When we reached borders between “safe” and “dangerous” zone we split into two teams. Tatsumi went help to Shun and Karel. I and Soma went to G sector. Kaze: We are here how about you Tatsumi? Tatsumi: crackling of the transmitter I'm calling to Hibari I forgot invites her to dinner, give me a sec! Kaze: facepalm ''Oh my… Tatsumi: I'm joking! I'm with them. Kaze: So should we carefully check if they aren't here? Tatsumi: ''crackling of the transmitter ''Go ahead. Kaze: Roger! I gave mine partner signal to move up and went forward. When I was at the end of curve I carefully looked around the corner and saw single Zygote. Kaze: Me or you? Soma: Huh? Kaze: I'm asking you if I or you will kill it… Soma: Why the hell you asking and since when you making plans… I again face palmed but when I wanted jump at it Soma did it instead of me. He missed and Zygote runs away. Soma: Slut… ''chases Zygote I decided leave it to him and went check another sector. The sector was clear or maybe I only thought it was. In the corner was again that little fish aragami which ran away few days ago. Today it doesn't runs away but instead of it it's floating toward me. I'm thinking if I should kill it. I crouched and looked at it. That little thing seems like it's laughing at me. Kaze: I saw you two times alone… now you are laughing at me? Don't you think you aren't in right position where you can laugh? It keeps acting like I made its day much better. I got up and ignored that little thing I'm here for hunting bigger targets not this little nameless thing. When I turned to it back and went away it floated along my legs and I lost it from mine vision. I sighed but then roaring brings me back to reality. I run forward to that roaring and saw two Fierce Kongous and fighting guys with them. I didn't saw here Soma so he is still chasing his lil Zygote. I run help to Karel since he can't fight with it alone. Fighting with those Kongous in this small space is like play bowling if you don't pay attention. I rather don't imagine how I could end if I don't dodge rolling Kongou. Kaze: Ugh rolls to left and dodge the Kongou stop rolling like crazy! slash Kongou's back pipes Pipes broke and Kongou roars in pain and then swings with his paw. I block it but then I need again dodge 'cuz another Kongou is rolling at me. Kaze: Kya! Leave me finally alone I won't be you monkey princess! rolls to side Tatsumi: This is endless they keeps rolling and it's really hard to hit them we must split. Karel: Reward for this isn't that high as I must risk mine life… shoots paralyzing bullet but it reflects Tatsumi: I will lure this one to I sector runs toward Kongou and kicks its face ''Here~ ''runs away and Kongou is behind him and behind Kongou is Shun When we have one Kongou less we can fight more serious than before. Karel fired at Kongou another paralyzing bullet and it again reflected. Karel: Oh crap why I'm aiming at its weak point so why? Kaze: This monkey isn't weak as normal version keep firing at him with divine bullets! I run from right side at already pissed Kongou thanks to the two reflected bullets. I keep attacking at it from sides since I won't be hit by accident of Karel's bullets. I back offed of it and left snaring trap on the ground. Kongou is rolling at me but it is successfully snared. Kaze: Aim at arm as crazy!'' jumps at Kongou and slashing its face'' When I landed on the ground I swung mine blade and hit its feet. Kongou is roaring in pain it sits and hides its head with arms. I changed mine blade into devouring form and bite Kongou while Karel fires at it. Then I passed the bullets to him and again slashed Kongou to feet. After that it get up and trying to run away. Kaze: Karel do something or we will run marathon! Karel: I hope I will get an extra reward for it! fires bullets which I gave him Bullets hits Kongou and it fall down dead. I run to devour the core. Kaze: Go and help them I will come asap! Karel nods and runs help to others. I wonder what's with Soma I tried the transmitter but he doesn't responds. I sighed again and went finish another Fierce guy. Again present Kaze: Tatsumi behind you! I shouted at him but I knew he won't be able to dodge or block 'cuz of annoying Fierce Kongou. I wasn't able to thing what to do everything was too fast and I needed act. I saw incoming Zygotes I run to them slashed one and the second one wanted shot at Tatsumi poison I blocked it with mine body 'cuz I knew puts out shield will be too slow. I didn't felt in first sec anything just only hit by something. I swung mine blade and finished that Zygote I wanted kill another but I lost balance and felt on knees. My vision starting blurry and my head is heavy as whole body I fell on ground and heard only voices of my mates and aragami's roaring. I couldn't move and after few sec I lost my consciousness. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic